Makino
Makino (real name: Mike Nickelson) . He is a reporter, which has very advanced equipment, since it has a floating camera that can be controlled with your costume, filled with technological devices. His larger goal is to become famous, no matter the cost as destroying Max Steel. His personality is not the best, can become very annoying, is arrogant and selfish, doesn't care anything more than get fame, even though it says that it does is only for viewers. In Max Steel vs toxic Legion, when the villains arrive at the Centre of the city, he gets to do the story of the affair. While you are doing the interview, it is with Berto, who is injured when it exploded a taxi in front of him and he asks for help, but Mike refuses arguing that only it is covering the story and you can not get involved, however, removes double attack trigger and a N-Tek Tablet PC. Mike is recording all the facts when it comes that Troy extract toxic Toxzon storm, fall debris from the storm, mainly in the eyes. This causes a mutation in its body. By now the exact result of his mutation is unknown, but probably your body mixed with his suit, the Tablet PC and the double attack trigger, perhaps also with his floating camera, although it may be that the camera would suffer another change alone. Thus, it becomes living sample of technological junk. To see that in one of his arms has been printed the logo of N-Tek thinks that they are responsible for his mutation, and swears that he will destroy them. It is humanoid with 3/4 of machine 1/4 human, his entire body is made of machinery with a human on the left side and central part of the body, carries a helmet which only covers its eyes and nose, some red Pistons inside her thighs and with some areas in his abdomen where he gets his information, monstrous Alliance doesn't change much except that his left arm becomes coffee leaving her neck and mouth with skin human and made 19 times stronger thanks to Toxzon. Makino skills end up being very varied, but the main one is the control of machines, you can remote control any thing have a mechanism, whether appliances such as television or cameras; cars or helicopters; robots as Cytro; or mobile arsenals, like jets and tanks; among the myriad of machines that there is. Whenever you will control machines use orange rays of energy. The reason why they have this power, is not clear but it may be related to that could control their floating camera distance, and now this ability is enhanced. Being part machine, and have been mixed with the Tablet of N-Tek, has the system N-Tek operating within it, therefore has access to the main N-Tek files and all the secret facilities, in addition to be able to use the N-Tek technology. However while the information is within it, does not access if it is password protected. Because of this he kidnaps Berto to get your password. With this you get the information to reduce the máquinas(con la técnica para crear nano-cubos) and then incorporate them into your body. In addition, access to the computer of Berto is having the possibility of using the program α851(alfa, ocho, cinco, uno), which can infiltrate all the computerized systems of the military force that is in the world, taking control of each mobile machine on the planet. It has several floating cameras, with which he recorded for broadcasting by television images. All this should add that being a reporter, he knows how to persuade people. Makino appearance is mostly machine, but in some parts looks as if it has a layer of metal on his human body, and in other parts it can Yes noted as metal replaces parts of your body. His metal armor is very hard and durable, just enough to make the Turbo action appear useless. The eyes are only light, and can be changed in size and shape to represent the movement of normal eyes. It has a big hole in the chest. It is the word "MECHANICAL" on his left leg, and his right forearm is the logo of N-Tek printed upside down. The belly has a half-sphere that can be opened to enter energy sources or nanospheres with reduced size machines, to then become them. The way of thinking of Makino remains the same when he was human, is arrogant and seeks fame at any cost, especially if it means making tricks to fool people. Also it contradicts to a certain extent, Max Steel and N-Tek guilt by his mutation which has affected it, but on the other hand considers that it is now improved and has the greatest opportunity in his life. Category:Spoilers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Robots Category:Weapons Dealer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Henchmen Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Robotic Counterpart Category:Game Changer Category:Bigger Bads Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Aliens Category:Opportunists Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Egomaniacs Category:Technopaths Category:Complete Monster